


Little Red Ride Your Dick

by milkysterek



Series: #SterekBingo2017 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Puns, Crossdressing, Euphemisms, Just Foolishness, M/M, Probably the Beginning of a Bad Porno, Sterek Bingo, Stiles Stilinski as Little Red Riding Hood, so many bad puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkysterek/pseuds/milkysterek
Summary: He was on his way to take some cookies to grandmas houseBut now it's time to give the big bad wolf some sugar.





	Little Red Ride Your Dick

**Author's Note:**

> For #SterekBingo2017
> 
> Theme - Little Red Riding Hood

Stiles hit the brakes on his jeep and adjusted the mirror, angling it so he could check his appearance. His eyeliner had stayed intact, thankfully, despite how hot his cheeks were. He wasn't nervous or embarrassed or anything like that - just excited and it showed. Slapping his face a few time as if that would in any way take the heat out of it, he put the mirror back in its original place and popped open his door, hopping out. 

It was late spring, just hanging on the cusp of summer and the preserve was bustling with life. The air was warm and so was the breeze that gently caressed the unclothed tops of Stiles' thighs as it weaved its way through the blossoming trees, ruffling Stiles' skirts. He had found the costume online by coincidence and the image of himself dressed in those thigh high white socks and frilly little dress wormed it's way into his mind and stayed there for days.

The whole little red riding hood thing wasn't a fantasy of his or anything; it just made him laugh, however, slowly but surely, the idea of turning up on the big bad wolf's doorstep with a basket full of condoms morphed from humorous to downright filthy. He was a teenager, after all.

The heels were difficult to walk in though, especially when the back of his cape - because yes, of course, there was a cape - kept getting caught under his feet. Two broken ankles weren't quite the look he was going for.

He wasn't too bad on heels. Last November Erica had made it her monthly mission to teach Stiles to walk in a pair of her seven inchers. He'd nearly lost his life and become a viral internet star, but he was thankful for the experience now. It wasn't all that difficult once you learnt to walk with confidence.

Stiles strode out of the treeline, careful not to snag his heels on any of the nearby branches or brambles and ascended the driveway that led to the new Hale house.

It was a manor more than a house and going by what very little photographic evidence there was left, the new home was even grander than the previous. Derek hadn't wanted a big place - he would have been thankful for a small apartment above a pawn shop if it meant his pack was safe and had a roof over their heads - but being the leading alpha of California meant he had to host parties, meetings and sometimes even house other packs that would pass by. No, the new house wasn't so much a family home but it was Derek's and Stiles thought that he was probably happy with it, despite how often he bitched.

(Stiles' declaration that they were to christen every room in the immense estate helped sweeten Derek to the idea of living there.)

There were no cars outside that Stiles could see but that didn't mean the house was empty of guests. It didn't matter anyway, Stiles had hiked through the woods in high heels and skimpy little dress; he wasn't going away empty handed - or empty butted.

Sat high on the grand front doors was a knocker in the shape of a wolf's jaws which Stiles had picked out himself during the construction of the house. He took the knocker in his right hand - the other clutched his little basket - and banged it against the door. He could have just used his key but that would have lessened the effect.

The doors swung open to reveal Derek's confused and slightly dishevelled self. "Why are you-?" He started but the sentence tapered off once his eyes fell on Stiles' outfit and in an instant Derek's eyebrows were leaping up his face, almost into his hairline.

"I was taking some cookies to grandma's house," Stiles batted his eyelashes, voice as innocent and sickly sweet as he could possibly get it, "But now it's time to give the big bad wolf some sugar."

Derek just stared, eyes wide and jaw slack. His eyes were glued on the sliver of skin that was on show between where the thigh high socks ended and the skirts began. Finally, he managed to clear his throat and blink back up at Stiles who was smirking wickedly, eating Derek's expression up. It was rare for him to catch Derek off guard so he needed to savour every moment of this.

"Um," Derek started, then cleared his throat again, "You... want to give me some..."

Stiles nodded and shook his hips making the frilly material of his skirts sway. "Sugar, yes."

They were silent for a moment and it took a lot for Stiles not to roll his eyes. Instead, using the same sweet voice, he said, "Maybe you could let me in. You could huff and puff and I can  _ blow _ your house down."

Batting his lashes again for extra measure, he waited  _ not very _ patiently for Derek to get the message.

"Oh, yeah, okay," He nodded and stepped aside.

"Such a generous wolf," Stiles purred while he sauntered past, making sure to sway his hips as he stepped over the threshold, wiggling his ass for good measure.

Once inside, Stiles made his way to the master bedroom and perched himself on the edge of the bed, one long leg crossed over the other. He looked up at Derek, who had followed in close pursuit, through his long lashes.

Derek licked his lips and crouched down, slowly uncrossing Stiles' legs with his hands and spreading his knees wide so Derek could stare, mesmerised at his panties - yes, Stiles was wearing panties. "So, what are we going to do with you?"

"Isn't it obvious," Stiles grinned and stroked his hand over Derek's stubbled jaw, using it to tilt the wolf's face up so he was looking into Stiles' eyes. "I'm gonna little red ride your dick."

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this probably needs an E rated second chapter.
> 
> Fuck with me on [tumblr](http://milkysterek.tumblr.com/).


End file.
